


get you in the mood

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k18 [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Xiumin notices how much Luhan likes being called 'Lu-ge' and escalates.





	get you in the mood

**Author's Note:**

> [kinktober 2k18, prompt #17](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/): sir kink
> 
> (did y'all see luhan followed minseok's ig today so now u have to send ur xiuhan prompts to the [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))
> 
>  **warnings:** sir kink, hints of praise kink

-

‘Call me hyung,’ Luhan says, watching bright-eyed and hungry even in daylight. Minseok knew - then - what this was.

He had laughed. ‘Lu-ge.’ Watched as Luhan immediately pulled out his wallet, paid for the food.

He’s not laughing now, naked and flat on his back in his bed, watching Luhan hover over him, his hands skimming along Minseok’s thighs, spreading him apart. ‘Minshuo,’ he murmurs - enthralled, amazed - as he slides his hands under Minseok’s ass, canting Minseok’s hips up to show his hole.

In a bedroom with only the two of them, Minseok shouldn’t feel shy, but Luhan always looks at too much, too intensely. Has Minseok tipping his head back and trying to get his bearings as he stares at the ceiling, huffs out, ‘c’mon, Lu-ge.’

‘Fuck,’ says Luhan. His fingers slick themselves up with lube, find Minseok’s asshole. It’s not the first time they’ve done this - but it’s the first time Minseok suddenly wants to fluster Luhan as much as Luhan catches him off-guard.

The first finger is easy - they fucked yesterday morning, Minseok plastered against the wall while Luhan held his hips and fucked into him from behind, mouth against Minseok’s ear, ‘you’re so fucking gorgeous, you feel so good, so hot around me, love it, love you,’ until Minseok had shut his eyes and keened out his orgasm, his embarrassed, pleased flush soaking over his cheeks and down his chest, his shoulders. Staining him red, red with Luhan’s unabashed affection.

At the second, Minseok lets out a long hiss of breath, and Luhan leans down to kiss the head of his half-hard dick to distract him. ‘Lu-ge,’ he says, quiet, purposeful, just to see Luhan’s ears pink too. ‘Lu-ge. Sir.’

Luhan stills entirely, peeks up from under his lashes at Minseok’s face. Meets his gaze, eyes wide. ‘Minseok?’

Minseok swallows to wet his dry mouth, but he’s determined now. ‘Touch me, sir.’

The effect is instantaneous. Luhan’s head drops onto Minseok’s inner thigh as he shudders, fingers sliding deep and crooking inside to find Minseok’s prostate. After another breath, he looks up. ‘Again.’

‘Sir,’ says Minseok, his own hands curling into the sheets, torn at his own want to take Luhan apart with just this - just a _word_ \- and how it’s making Luhan seem bigger, more intense than before as he stares at Minseok, eyes blown wide and dark. ‘Sir, please open me up.’

‘Yes,’ says Luhan, voice rough, as he starts to pump his fingers faster, get Minseok stretched open. He’s familiar with Minseok’s body enough to know how to curl his fingers into Minseok’s prostate - had been adamant since the first time they fucked to know all of Minseok’s pleasure spots inside and out. The attentiveness is always a surprise, always just on this side of _too much_ , but Minseok can see it now, how it fits, here, with ‘sir, sir, please.’

Luhan nods, adding a third finger, his own cock hard and bobbing between his thighs but entirely untouched. ‘I’m going to take care of you,’ he promises, three knuckles deep, his free hand stroking Minseok’s dick in counterpoint, knows Minseok won’t come until he’s getting fucked. ‘Let me, let me take care of you.’

‘Yes, sir,’ hisses Minseok, feeling Luhan’s fingers scrape hard along his prostate, making his dick leak. ‘Fuck me, sir.’

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ Luhan chokes out, ‘fuck, you’re going to kill me.’ He slides his fingers out, slicks his cock with the lube. ‘C’mon, open up for me.’

The head of his cock pushes into Minseok’s hole, warm and hard, a fullness that Minseok has become familiar with, even enjoys. He tightens up around Luhan, just to hear Luhan groan, and hooks his hands under his knees, bringing his legs up in the air so his cock, balls, asshole are on full display.

‘Like this, sir,’ Minseok says, a touch cheeky, and pays for it with Luhan sliding all the way inside in a smooth movement, the burn of the stretch spreading out under Minseok’s skin.

‘Yes,’ says Luhan, ‘I got you, fuck, you’re so fucking _beautiful_ for me.’

Again, the compliments that have Minseok flinching, strangely helpless in the face of Luhan’s sincerity. He moans and tightens around Luhan again - a petty revenge - and Luhan starts to fuck into him, knows Minseok can take it, _made sure_ with his fingers that Minseok could take it.

Luhan fucks steady and deep, unrelenting, so that Minseok can sink into the feeling, time his breaths to it. His own cock bobs hard and leaking over his abdomen, but Luhan will take care of that too once the rhythm gets going.

Still. Minseok knows now: ‘Touch me, sir,’ and Luhan’s grip along the back of Minseok’s thighs tighten as he fucks his hips inside faster, drives his cock in hard enough to make Minseok moan under his breath.

‘Want that? Want me to touch you, gorgeous?’ Luhan’s hand still slick with lube grasps Minseok’s length, strokes it once, twice - going easily. ‘Tell me, tell me, I want to hear it.’

The feeling of Luhan fucking his ass and his hand on Minseok’s dick is enough for Minseok’s brain to quiet, thoughts whiting out under the wave of friction and pleasure and _more_ that he needs to get to his end. And he knows - knows how to rile Luhan up just as much now: ‘Yes, sir, fuck me, touch me, sir, _please_.’

‘You’re so fucking amazing,’ groans Luhan, fucking in so _deep_ and _hard_ and _good_. Punching the gasps out of Minseok’s throat, letting Minseok lie there and take it and not have to _try_ in front of Luhan, just accept it - this, whatever this is, Luhan’s cock, his hand, his words, his love.

He feels the heat gather at the base of his spine, doesn’t make any attempt to let it ease. No - Minseok wanted this, as far as it could go. Luhan, unravelling in his affection, telling him, ‘you’re so amazing, going to take care of you, going to make you feel so good, promise.’

Luhan does - in all his breathless enthusiasm. His hips bucking hard into Minseok’s ass, uncaring of the filthy sound of skin-on-skin, and how he’s aiming to hit Minseok’s prostate over and over so that Minseok’s body is arched and strung tight, unable to pull away if it meant losing that bolt of pleasure at each breath.

His hand on Minseok’s cock is good too - Luhan’s warm palm, the way his thumb rubs at the tip, presses along the glans so that Minseok _drips_ precome over himself. The steady drag along the entire length and back again, so that Minseok doesn’t have to thrust up to chase it himself.

‘Make me come, sir,’ Minseok manages, eyes slitting in pleasure at being fucked so well, so _thoroughly_ , every time Luhan does this. Luhan nods, his hair damp with sweat and falling into his eyes as he keeps up the pace, knows this is what it takes to satisfy his Minseok. His hand is a blur on Minseok’s cock, keeping in point with each fuck of his hips, grip tight and intense so that Minseok is hissing from the pleasure.

As his orgasm builds, so do his sounds - Minseok’s heavy breathing turning into groans, a wordless encouragement that he pushes through, tells him now, ‘’m close, sir, please, sir, _fuck_.’

Luhan keeps nodding, fucking him and jerking him, ‘I got you, c’mon, fuck, Minseok, _darling_ \- ’

The word _gets_ to him, and Minseok comes - feeling his ass get tight around Luhan, who doesn’t stop, who fucks him through it, wanting Minseok to ride the wave of his pleasure as long as he can. He milks Minseok’s cock too, hand firm and slick with semen, gentling as Minseok relaxes into the bed.

‘Sir,’ groans Minseok, tightening his asshole, letting it drag so hot and deliberate along Luhan’s cock that is still punching into him, never letting up pace.

This time, Luhan shakes his head. ‘You can go again, can’t you, gorgeous?’

The embarrassment - the want - seeps back into Minseok’s skin. He can feel the pleasure slip away, replaced by overstimulation - until Luhan, reading him, _knowing_ him, slows up into a grind. ‘Sir,’ he says again, too close to a keen.

‘You wanted me to fuck you, darling,’ says Luhan, with that determined gleam in his eye. ‘And I know you can go again.’

‘Fuck, sir,’ says Minseok, a laugh startled out of him as he knocks his head back against the pillow, feeling Luhan slow, but not stop, because oh, he knows Minseok, inside and out, knows he’ll be ready again soon enough. ‘ _Fuck_ , sir.’

‘Keep saying it,’ says Luhan, hunching over Minseok to kiss his mouth, hear it pressed against his lips. ‘Tell me.’

‘Sir,’ grins Minseok, looping his arms around Luhan’s shoulders. ‘Please fuck me, sir.’

Luhan does.

-

**Author's Note:**

> [props to luhan for giving me today's prompt on a platter](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dps3MqjX4AAOlQJ.jpg). thank you for reading~
> 
> (did y'all see luhan followed minseok's ig today so now u have to send ur xiuhan prompts to the [exo-m fic fest!!](https://twitter.com/exomfest))


End file.
